


The Games We Play

by TheAceofLyz



Series: Fictober 2018 [5]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: F/F, Flirty, Non Despair AU, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 07:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16214441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAceofLyz/pseuds/TheAceofLyz
Summary: Kirigiri storms into Celestia's room, furious and determined.Celestia lays out the cards. She's been expecting her.(for fictober day 5: take what you need)





	The Games We Play

Kirigiri stalks into Celestia’s room with the determination and fury of a thousand suns. 

“I’ve been waiting for you,” Celestia greets her, promptly spreading out a deck of cards on the floor. “Come, sit. Pick a card.” 

Kirigiri gracefully settles on the floor. One gloved hand passes over the cards before picking one up. 

“You’re not a tarot reader,” she remarks. 

“Pick three more cards,” Celestia replies. “What’s gotten into you?” 

“You have something I need,” Kirigiri says accusatorially, her gloved hands flipping up one, two, three more cards. “I know you do.” 

Celestia shrugs. “Really?” She scoops up her cards and shuffles them, then places the stacked deck at her side. “Well. Lay your cards on the ground, show me what you got.” 

Kirigiri wordlessly lays them all down. Ace of hearts, ace of diamonds, ace of clubs, and ace of spades. 

Celestia bursts into laughter. “Well played,” she says. She stands up and opens her closet. “Take what you need.” 

Kirigiri goes to the closet and grabs the black leather journal from the shelf. “Do not ever touch this again.” 

Celestia smirks. “But there’s so many interesting facts about me in it. Especially about my appearance, my behaviors, and conjectures about what I must be like-” 

Kirigiri scowls. “It’s not yours. I think you need to learn more about respecting other people’s property.” 

“Care to teach me?” Celestia asks, pursing her lips slightly.

“Perhaps another day.” 

Celestia shrugs. “What a shame.” She starts to shut her closet. 

“I’m not done yet,” Kirigiri says. “Four aces. Take what you need, you said.” She steps inside and surveys the closet with her critical eyes. 

Celestia laughs and tugs Kirigiri toward her. “Absolutely not.” 

“Why not?” 

“We need to play again,” Celestia coos. “We both know you cheated.” 

Kirigiri tilts her head. “And what are you going to do about it?” 

Celestia smiles. “Challenge you to a rematch, of course.” 

Kirigiri’s smile is knife-sharp. “I think I know what I need.” She expertly steps out of Celestia’s grasp and back into the closet. “Here it is.” She stands up, a pair of lace panties dangling from her fingertips. “These are yours, yes?” 

Celestia gasps. “Give them back!” 

“I don’t think so.” Kirigiri shoves the underwear in her pocket. “You can try and get them later.” She pushes past Celestia and walks away, hips swaying as goes. 

Celestia smiles. “This will be interesting, won’t it?” She shuts her closet. “I guess it’s my turn to take what I need.” 

Her heart thuds in her chest as she follows Kirigiri to her room. It’s time for another battle of wits.

**Author's Note:**

> IM FALLING BEHIND AHHH-
> 
> look at these flirty dorks. They're going to keep playing games with each other, aren't they. 
> 
> leave a comment/kudos if you liked, thanks!


End file.
